Candles Plus Tests Equals A Better Ending to a Birthday
by thecoleaderofgroupb
Summary: AU Thomas is having the WORST day ever. No one seems to care/remember it's his birthday & he misplaces a preferences quiz in Study Hall while trying to pass it off. While his name wasn't on it, the good looking jock who picked it up recognized his handwriting and decides to make things a little less sucky for the shank. Inspired by Sixteen Candles set in modern time.
1. Chapter 1

"Tom! C'mon it's time for school – you can't miss the bus again!"

Thomas yanked a t-shirt over his head and he studied himself in the mirror. He checked his jawline for any changes, flexed his arms to see if he had any new muscle on his biceps, and sighed before picking up his cell from the bed.

"Nope, still same old Thomas," he said to Newt.

"Well what were ya expecting shank? That you'd wake up on your birthday and be a bloody model or something?" his friend snorted.

"No…but see, I just thought that this would be the year that, ya know, would be different," Thomas replied. He strained his ears through the closed door when he heard his mom yelling at him from downstairs and he shook his head with a small smile.

"Sorry Newt, gotta run – my mom's yelling at me to get down there – probably going to embarrass me in front of everyone about being the birthday boy," he said.

"Good that, see you in a bit Tommy!" Newt replied before hanging up.

Thomas threw a jacket on and slung his backpack over his shoulder before jogging down the stairs, falling in behind Chuck who was stifling a yawn.

Teresa emerged from the kitchen and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for her brothers to descend the stairs. "You missed breakfast slintheads," she announced as she waved a piece of bacon around. "Bacon was extra crispy today."

"Augh!" Chuck groaned as he ran a hand across his face. "Seriously?! There's none left, right?"

Teresa smiled coyly at him and replied that she never said anything about it being all gone. Chuck's eyes widened and he dashed towards the kitchen, crossing his fingers that he wasn't too late. Thomas began to head towards the kitchen too but was stopped by his mom shepherding Chuck toward the front door with lunches in hand.

"Here you go Teresa," she said as she handed Teresa her bright blue lunchbag. "I put organic black beans that you have to soak overnight in your lunch, just like you wanted. Also bought some of that spicy chorizo you're crazy about lately."

"She's only eating it to impress Brenda, ya know!" Chuck smirked.

Teresa glared and swung her lunchbag at Chuck's face, only to have her younger brother duck, grab his lunch, and scurry out the door before her. She rolled her eyes and followed him out the door, twirling her keys on her finger. Thomas pretended that he hadn't seen that. It wasn't fair – just because Teresa had gotten several acceptance letters into high profile universities and colleges, including multiple grants and scholarships, she had been surprised with a new car, courtesy of their parents and relatives. She only let her friends ride in the car and never let Thomas or Chuck drive with her to school, save risk being seen by her classmates.

_It's your birthday shank_, Thomas told himself as he smiled at his mom before accepting his lunch. _Things could change in the blink of an eye any moment now._

"Here's some toast and two pieces of bacon," his mom said as she handed them over, wrapped in a paper towel for the bus ride over. "If you had been down sooner, you might have been able to get the rest of the jam you liked so much instead of talking to Newt."

"Thanks…" Thomas said as he accepted them from her. "Um, you don't have anything else to say to me?"

"Well, make sure you come home on the bus with Chuck – you're watching him tonight while we take Teresa and her friends out for dinner to celebrate," his mom replied as she dusted her hands off. "I'll leave money for pizza or takeout – whichever you boys prefer. Now, you should get going – school's going to start soon and you don't want to be late." She patted his shoulder before heading back to the kitchen.

Thomas stared after her and shook his head as he headed for the bus, snapping a piece of bacon in half. "Un-shucking-believable," he muttered under his breath. "They forgot my birthday." He crunched the bacon quickly as he ran to catch the bus, stuffing the rest of the breakfast leftovers in his pocket so the bus driver wouldn't yell at him.

He picked a seat in the middle, away from the driver's prying eyes. He wolfed down the second piece of bacon when no one was looking before breaking the slices of dry toast into pieces. He saw that Chuck had found his friends and they were busy comparing HexBug collections. He rolled his eyes as he looked back at the front, sneaking pieces of dry toast into his mouth as they passed a few bus stops.

He frowned when he spotted Newt standing at the bus stop near his house and raised his brows at his best friend as he boarded. Newt rolled his eyes and sat down next to him.

"Gally's car was full – shank forgot to tell me that he already promised to take Winston, Jeff, and Beth to school for a week until Winston's car comes back from the shop," Newt said as he put his messenger bag on his lap.

"What's Beth's excuse?" Thomas asked as he choked down the last dry piece of toast. He wished that he had brought a water bottle with him – it was agony trying to get that stuff down his throat when it had no jam or butter on it.

Newt rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Her bike needs repairs. I have a feeling that she damaged her own bike in order to convince her parents to get her a better ride." He shrugged before covering his left ear when a passing student blasted his hip hop music on high volume with his Beats Pill. "Anyways, how'd it go with the birthday embarrassment and klunk?"

Thomas huffed and looked out the window, his lips pursed. "They forgot."

Newt blinked and leaned forward in his seat, turning towards Thomas. "You're joking right? Thought your family was all for birthdays and making a big deal out of them."

"Yeah, well not this year," Thomas grumbled as he looked back at Newt.

Newt patted him on the shoulder and shot him a sympathetic look. "Right Tommy, it's still early in the day – maybe things will change!"

* * *

"Yeah sure they'll change," Thomas grumbled after their fourth class of the day.

Newt caught up with him and stuffed his quiz back into his bag. "All right shank, so ya didn't do so well on this quiz but there's always the next one!"

Thomas shrugged and pretended to agree when he actually felt like punching his locker door and screaming in frustration. It wasn't just that C– on the Spanish quiz that was bothering him. During his second class, he swore he wrote down and read the correct pages assigned for the play they were reading in English but it turned out that they were already two acts and a scene ahead of the one he had written down. He explained to the teacher his mistake when she called on him and she shook her head at him before marking his as 'Unprepared' in her class book. His teacher in Math had surprised them with a pop quiz on logarithms – luckily he had been able to figure out most of the problems pretty quickly though. Then for Humanities and Art Studies, he tried to get assigned one of his favorite architects, only to have Harriet and Teresa call dibs on the only two architects available for their research paper due in a few weeks. He got stuck with Marcel Duchamp, which made him less than thrilled since the guy focused on making everything a parody of something else.

"Well, Study Hall's next," Newt spoke up as he put away his Math and Science textbooks. "Ya think the bloody teacher's actually gonna make us do anything in there?"

"Probably not," Thomas said with a shrug of his shoulders. He grabbed his assignments from Home Economics just in case before re-locking his locker.

* * *

Thomas lifted his head from his Home Economics assignment on figuring out a mystery recipe and checked to see what the teacher was doing at that moment. For the first time this year, the grumpy shank actually had been keeping an eye on them for the first 20 minutes, walking up and down rows to make sure they were all working on something. Thomas had finished all of his assignments and had been waiting to see if the teacher had finally settled into his seat to take his usual nap. Sure enough, the shank had his legs propped up on the desk, his head lolling backwards over the back of the chair.

Thomas fished out a folded square of paper from the front pocket of his backpack as quietly as he could, zipping the pocket shut slowly, in case the shank woke up. In between Math and English, he had run into Brenda, his friend and potential girlfriend for his sister Teresa, who had slipped him a piece of paper and told him to fill it out and share it with Newt. She had winked at him after giving it to him, which led to a jealous Teresa dragging him to gym where the squeaks of the basketball sneakers on the courts masked their conversation.

Thomas had let Teresa snap at him for trying to sabotage her chances with Brenda before he had insisted that he had no interest in her girlfriend or potential girlfriend, whatever she was now. Teresa had yanked the folded paper out of his hands to skim it. When she saw what it was, she shook her head and told him that they should split now and get to class before anyone else saw what happened. Thomas didn't think twice before stuffing the paper back into his bag and booking it to make it to Study Hall on time.

He looked around at his neighbors to make sure no one was looking at him before he unfolded the paper. He felt his ears burn when he saw what it was – a sex questionnaire.

**Confidential**

1) Have you ever touched yourself?

2) Ever reached an orgasm?

3) Have you ever touched it on the opposite gender?

4) How far have you gone with someone?

5) Do you ever want to do it?

6) With whom? (Don't worry, your name's not on this!)

7) Does (s)he know you want to do it?

Thomas licked his lips nervously before clicking out more lead on his mechanical pencil and answering the questions.

1) A few times by accident really.

2) I don't think so.

3) No I don't think so.

4) Just hugs, but for friends.

5) I guess so.

He hovered his pencil over the paper when he reached the sixth question. He bit his lip and wished his face didn't feel so warm – it was probably red by now. He desperately wanted to skip this one but Brenda said he was safe (supposedly!) to put whatever he wanted on the sheet and to not worry because his name wasn't tied to it. He didn't need to think twice about who he'd want to do for his first time.

_Just one look_, Thomas told himself as he lifted his head up from the desk. He checked his neighbors again to make sure no one was watching him and turned to look over his shoulder at the guy sitting behind him in the row to his left, next to Newt. Minho Park, captain of the Cross Country team at Wicked High and one of the most popular seniors at school.

This was the only class they had together, as Thomas was a sophomore and taking different classes. One time he ran into Minho when he was bringing cookies for a Bake Sale that the Science Club put on to raise money for new equipment in the labs. Thomas had been running late, thanks to Chuck hiding his backpack, and had run smack into Minho and his senior friends with the plate of cookies. He had tried to keep it together when he saw Minho, managing to get out a decent sounding apology without looking like a complete slinthead. Gally had put Thomas on the spot, saying that for walking into them, the Greenie owed each of them a cookie, free of charge. Minho had rolled his eyes and pushed Gally away, saying that coach would kill them if they were caught eating cookies before Weight Training. Thomas had been grateful to get out of that but when he got to the table, he swore that he had baked three dozen sugar cookies in the shape of a beaker, discovering that a few were missing. He hadn't paid much attention after noticing Minho speak up and pushing his friends away, but he had a feeling that one of them probably slipped a few from the plate he had in his hands. Whatever, it didn't matter that day.

Ever since then, Thomas only saw him in passing and in Study Hall. Sometimes Minho would be sleeping, probably due to his rigorous schedule for his last year, and other times, he'd be doing an assignment or doodling something on a scrap of paper. Today, the senior was looking out the window, his hand propped up under his sharp, angled jawbone. He was wearing the school's cross country team jacket over a tight-fitting v-neck shirt, black jeans, and a pair of monochromatic sneakers.

_Yeah, I have no shot with a guy like him_, Thomas thought as he stared, quickly checking on the teacher from the corner of his eye.

Minho blinked as he stared out the window and he sighed. He couldn't wait to get out of this shucking place – it seemed like forever he had been here in this small town. It had been months since he and Brenda had broken up – she came clean and admitted that she liked both guys and girls, only she had her eye on a certain girl for a while. He had been fine with letting her go, saying that if she cared about the shank, she should try to see if it would work out. He had felt there was a void in the relationship for a while – Brenda was fun but he wondered if it was the right fit. At Gally's persuasion, he had gone on a few dates with some other girls but none of them went much further than that initial date.

He checked his watch to see what time it was. 15 more minutes of Study Hall then he had Weight Training. He felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked up to see two warm brown eyes, similar to the makeshift whiskey that Gally tried to make one night, looking at him. He sat up a little straighter in his seat and tilted his head to the side.

_Shuck_! Thomas thought when Minho looked up. He made up his mind to pretend he was looking at the clock on the wall adjacent to them before looking back down at the questionnaire.

6) Minho Park

7) NO

Minho leaned forward and stared at Thomas, who was hunched over his desk fiddling with some paper. Was Thomas Murphy looking at him?

Yeah, Minho knew the Greenie – Brenda mentioned him a few times and then he ran into the guy one day with cookies for some bake sale. Poor shank had ticked off Gally but Minho was not in the mood to deal with Gally's attitude that day, so he dragged the shank away, telling him that coach would be on their shuckbutts for eating cookies in front of him. Once they walked away, he realized that Ben had swiped cookies from the shank's plate when he wasn't looking and Minho had hit him on the head, intending to make Ben return them.

"Sheesh Min! They're just cookies – Greenie had a lot of them!" Ben protested as he handed them out. "Besides, its kinda weird to just give them back, right?"

Minho had gotten a cookie pressed into his hand and he rolled his eyes as he stuffed it into his lunch bag for later. He ate it after Weight Training once he had left the locker room, studying the beaker shaped cookie that had a thin layer of lime green icing with white lines and numbers on the side. It looked pretty good – shuck, maybe like something you'd see in a bakery. He took a small bite, which quickly turned into a bigger bite, then another, until the cookie was gone. It was light – not too sweet, crunchy on the edges, and soft in the center. _Shuck, I could go for another of those cookies now_, Minho thought as he stared at Thomas's back.

Thomas folded up the questionnaire and reached behind him, dropping the folded rectangle of paper onto Newt's desk. Or so he thought.

Minho watched as the paper dropped on the floor and he stole a glance at Newt, who was asleep, his arm draped over top of his messy blonde hair. He snorted quietly and shook his head at Newt.

Thomas hadn't noticed that the folded paper didn't make it to the desk behind him. Minho looked around, noticing that everyone was either working or sleeping before he stretched his leg out, his foot closing on top of the folded paper. He checked to make sure that no one was watching him before dragging his foot with the folded paper back towards him. He picked up the folded paper and stowed it into a pocket just as the bell rang, ending Study Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Aggie is Newt's younger sister in this chapter – I named her after mystery novelist Agatha Christie.

* * *

Thomas closed his eyes, counted down to zero in his head, and let out a breath he had been holding in. He turned and looked back at Newt who was running a hand through his hair, which caught the attention of a few girls who stopped to stare at him. Newt smiled politely at them before catching up with Thomas.

"You swear you don't have it?" Thomas asked, trying to keep his voice low.

Newt shook his head and moved his bag strap to the other shoulder. "I dunno what 'it' is that I was supposed to have gotten."

Thomas groaned as he dragged a hand across his face. "It uh…um…yeah uhh…it was from Brenda."

Newt looked over at Thomas and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, she made me do it too a while back. Ya didn't put your name on it though, right?"

Thomas shook his head no and Newt squeezed his shoulder. "Well, try to relax shank. Not like anyone's gonna realize you wrote it or anything."

* * *

As soon as Study Hall let out, Minho made his way to the locker room. He made a beeline for one of the stalls and locked the door behind him, hanging his backpack off the hook. He put the lid down on the toilet and fished out the folded rectangle he found. He smoothed the paper out as he sat on the edge of the lid, eyes darting back and forth as he read what was on it. He recognized the slanted, fluid letters in purple ink as Brenda's handwriting and he shook his head, chuckling quietly as he read through the questions. She always seemed to give this out to everyone he knew.

Even though he had seen Thomas drop the note, he could already tell from looking at the replies that this was his handwriting. Sure, he never had the shank in anything else except Study Hall, but he would sometimes sneak a look over at Thomas's desk and look over at the shank writing something, whether it was homework or passing notes to Newt. Sometimes Thomas would drop the notes on the floor like today but Newt would usually be awake to grab them off the floor. Sometimes the shank didn't fold the messages and Newt often fumbled with the thin sheets of lined paper, trying to get them to stop clinging to the floor. It was during these struggles that Minho was able to see most of what Thomas wrote. If the message had any words with a 'y' in it, consisting of a wide curve and a long straight tail, or a 'd' that didn't connect at the lower right corner, or an 'a' with a slightly pointed curve at the center, he knew it was Thomas who wrote it. Not that he eagerly read the shank's dropped notes, hoping to see something about him or about some shuck girlfriend he should hate or anything…

He blinked when he turned the paper over and his eyes widened when he read the sixth question. He re-read the answer a few times to make sure he wasn't going crazy thanks to the overpowering stench of sweaty guys and too much Old Spice/Axe/etc. No, it was really on that page in his handwriting: Minho Park. He was the guy that the Greenie wanted.

A smile crept across his face and he stuffed the paper into a concealed pocket in his backpack. He then flushed the toilet and grabbed his backpack, kicking the door open and washing his hands while checking his hair in the mirror.

_Shuck, outta all the shanks in this school, he wants…me_, Minho thought as he dried his hands on a paper towel.

"Ya know that mirror ain't gonna tell you that you're the fairest of them all or something," Gally said as he nudged Minho in the arm.

Minho rolled his eyes and began to head to his locker, pulling his jacket off so he could change clothes for Weight Training.

* * *

"Hey," Minho began as he pulled himself up on one of the bars. "You know Thomas Murphy?"

Gally pulled himself up on the bar next to him as Minho went down to rest after a few reps. "Not really. Think Newt knows him. Why?"

Minho pretended to look disinterested as he retrieved a set of dumbbells. "Oh he's in my Study Hall class," Minho said with a shrug. "Thought I saw him looking at me."

Gally rolled his eyes and continued to do pull-ups. "Well maybe the shank's jacked."

Minho shook his head and focused on doing the required number of reps that coach wanted him to do. He bit his lip as he lifted the dumbbells up to his chest before bringing them down to his sides. He thought the Greenie was kinda cute when he ran into him with the cookies. It didn't hurt that the cookie was delicious and that made his mind wander to Thomas's lips. _Shuck, I'd kiss those lips_, he thought as he did the reps at a steady pace.

Gally let go of the bar and caught his breath for a minute. "So…" he huffed, "how'd it go with Sonya?"

Minho rolled his eyes and put back the dumbbells with a little more force than he should have. Gally blinked and murmured that he wasn't going to ask. Good, 'cause he didn't want to talk about it.

Whoever said it was a genius idea to put him with that girl was a jacked up slinthead – she spent most of the time on her phone, texting Harriet about the date and about her food. When it came time to pay the bill, Minho began to offer to cover the whole bill and be the gentleman when Sonya shot him a death glare and threw down exactly half of the bill in cash with a little extra for the tip. Aside from texting and throwing him looks that made him feel inferior, she wasn't very interesting – mostly talked about her friends and the fact that she was, without a doubt, going to be in the Olympics for swimming and become one of the most decorated athletes. She never even tried to offer him a chance to say more than, "Huh" or "Cool", which also earned these looks from her, followed up with the comment, "We might need to get you a thesaurus so you can find more words to use." Yup, that was enough to make him want to just get her home quickly and leave before she put a fork in his back.

Minho passed Gally his water bottle and he took a long swig from his. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned to his workout partner. "You said Newt knows this guy?"

Gally nodded as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with a towel. "Yeah I think so. Why do you care?"

Minho shrugged before checking his watch and leaving to hit the showers.

* * *

"You haven't seen Chuck have you?" Thomas asked Newt when they met up at their lockers.

Newt shrugged and began grabbing books for tonight's assignments. Thomas added his copy of the play from English to his backpack and put back his Math book. Then he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket and he fished it out, entering the lock code to access the message.

**Chuck**

hey! Gonna sleep over at friend's house tonight.

_Sent 3:02 PM_

**Thomas**

Okay. Does Mom know?

_Sent 3:04 PM_

**Chuck**

Course she does. Said to have fun and be safe. So you got the place all to urself.

_Sent 3:06 PM_

"Guess that means I'll get to go home, order noodles, and drown my misery in _Star Wars_…alone," Thomas grumbled as he put his phone away.

"Or throw a wild party," Newt joked as he nudged Thomas in the arm. "Hey, I'll hang with ya for a while. We can get our bugging homework done then do something fun for your birthday. Good that?"

Thomas allowed a small smile to come across his face and he closed his locker door. "Thanks Newt."

They headed down the hallway to catch the bus, picking a row towards the front. Some girls in another row watched as they sat down in front of them and started giggling, whispering excitedly to each other.

"Freshmen," both muttered in unison.

"Can't wait to get my own ride," Thomas sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good that Tommy," Newt replied as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He entered his password and the message system came up.

**Unknown Number**

hey, this is Minho Park – Gally gave me your number.

_Sent 3:14 PM_

Newt looked up from his phone and saw that Thomas was looking out the window. He looked back at his phone and quickly added the number to his address book before replying.

**Newt**

Oh yeah, Gally said something about you being his partner in Weight Training. Yeah nice to meet ya shank.

So why ya texting me?

_Sent 3:18 PM_

**Minho**

You hang with a shank named Thomas Murphy, right?

_Sent 3:19 PM_

**Newt**

Yeah I do. Guess ya could call him a close friend. What about him?

_Sent 3:21 PM_

**Minho**

is he going steady with someone? Just wonderin.

_Sent 3:22 PM_

**Newt**

Nah he's not.

_Sent 3:23 PM_

Newt bit his lip as he typed the next message. Tommy was going to kill him if he saw this one, but it was for the shank's own good.

**Newt**

Matter of fact, he's into you. Except the buggin' shank thinks you don't know that he exists.

_Sent 3:24 PM_

**Minho**

Course I know he exists. Hey, you know if he's busy tonight?

_Sent 3:25 PM_

**Newt**

After homework, probably trying to forget the worst birthday ever. I offered to try to make it less shucked up but shank still seems blue. He's Teresa's younger brother, which means he's stuck following in her shadow – you probably know her, right?

Sent 3:26 PM

**Minho**

Yeah one of the queen bees in this shucking school – you'd have to be shucking stupid or a complete Greenbean to not know who she is. That's shucked up – the sibling shadow thing.

_Sent 3:27 PM_

Just reread your message – it's the shank's birthday?

_Sent 3:28 PM_

**Newt**

Yeah it is. Everyone's so busy with Teresa and her bloody reign of perfection that they forgot about Tommy. Rest of the day went sort of badly too. Shank needs to have something good happen on his birthday.

_Sent 3:30 PM_

"Who are you texting?" Thomas asked as he looked away from the window. He had noticed his friend texting someone rapidly in the window's reflection and curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Newt looked up from his phone and put it down, the screen facing his lap. "Sorry Tommy, Gally's asking me questions about some assignment."

Thomas rolled his eyes and went back to looking out the window. Newt picked his phone up and read the latest message from Minho.

**Minho**

Shucking promise I'm not trying to be a creep but you know his address?

_Sent 3:33 PM_

* * *

"What'd you get for number 8?" Newt asked as he checked his work. "I thought the answer was fried rice."

"Nope its paella," Thomas corrected him as he put down his pencil. "The question asks what Spanish dish contains rice, sausage, and typically a type of seafood."

"Bloody…" Newt muttered as he reached for his correction tape. "Yeah…I think we're good now, right?"

"That was the last assignment," Thomas confirmed as he closed his book and stacked it on top of his Science and English books. "So now what?"

Newt re-wrote the answer in the blank and filed the assignment away in a folder before answering. "It's your birthday shank," he said. He made a face as his stomach growled and Thomas laughed as he stood up from the kitchen table, making a beeline for the fridge. He removed the $40 from the magnet clip on the fridge and tossed Newt two menus.

"I know it is, but I'm cool with either pizza or take-out," Thomas said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What sounds good to you?"

Newt started to say something when his phone went off. He muttered an apology and answered it, standing up from his chair. "Hello? No I'm at Tommy's…thought she was gett–oh bloody hell, fine then. I'll be home as soon as I can." He hung up and made a face before packing up his stuff. "Right, so Aggie's sitter is sick with the flu and Mum's making me watch her. So sorry Tommy."

"It's fine – better than Aggie getting the flu from her sitter and making you sick," Thomas said, trying not to look bummed.

"Oh I'd kill the bloody sitter if she did try to come over sick," Newt said as he shook his head. He slung his bag over his shoulder and murmured that they'd reschedule another day. Thomas walked Newt to the door and Newt paused as he remembered something. "I just remembered that we have tomorrow off, 'cause it's some president's birthday, right?"

"Uh yeah, we do," Thomas said as he nodded. "Maybe we can try something tomorrow."

Newt smiled and nudged him before leaving. "See? Guess it wasn't as bloody terrible as you thought – three day weekend and it's your birthday today. Try not to be too bummed – you can sort of treat it like a mini vacation from your parents and siblings – house to yourself and no one is judging you if you do something stupid."

"True," Thomas said as he bid Newt goodbye. He closed the door behind him and sighed, bummed that his shot at having a somewhat decent ending to his birthday was gone. _Guess I can finally have a Star Wars marathon without people making me turn it off or change to some shucking program they have to see that minute_, he thought as he began to head back to the kitchen. Just as he picked up the phone to call the take-out place, he heard the doorbell ring and he frowned as he put the phone back in its stand before going back to the front door.

_Probably Newt saying he forgot something_, Thomas thought as he unlocked the door and opened it.

Instead of the tall blonde shank he considered his best friend, his eyes widened when he saw it was Minho. Minho had a few grocery bags in his hands and he put one down to wave at Thomas.

"Hey shank," Minho said. "Listen, I know we don't talk in Study Hall, well 'cause we're technically not supposed to, but I heard you were friends with Newt. …He said something about it being your birthday today – it's today, right?"

"Um, um yeah! Yeah it is," Thomas replied as he opened the door wider. "But uh, what are, what are you doing here?"

Minho rolled his eyes and held up the bags. "What does it look like shuckface? I'm here to celebrate your birthday with you."

"Wha-really?! Oh man, I mean, that's cool but you seriously don't have to," Thomas said. He wanted to kick himself for stammering – why couldn't he just keep it together and be cool?

Minho shot him a small smile and stepped closer to him. "I know that shank but I want to," Minho said. "You like spicy food?"

Thomas nodded as he stepped to the side to let Minho in. Minho carried the bags inside and started pulling containers and bags of ingredients out of the grocery bags once he got into the kitchen. Thomas closed the door behind him and watched as Minho started pulling ingredients together, while looking around the kitchen.

"So uh, where do you keep measuring spoons, cups – that klunk?" Minho asked as he washed his hands in the sink.

Thomas pointed to the drawers where all the measuring utensils were kept and he watched Minho grab a knife to cut open a package of chicken. He started adding spices to it and Thomas watched in amazement. Was he dreaming? Was the hottest guy in school really standing in his kitchen cooking for him?

"Get ready to have the best chicken to ever enter your mouth," Minho said as he put the pan on the stove.

* * *

"How was it?" Minho asked as he watched Thomas put down his fork.

Thomas wiped his mouth with his napkin and grinned. "Shucking good. Probably some of the best I've ever had," he said. "Thanks Min."

Minho picked up Thomas's plate with a smile and carried it over to the sink. "It's not over yet shank," Minho said as he washed their plates and dried them with a towel. "I brought a small cake – my friend Frypan made it though – he's better at baking than I'll ever be."

"Frypan?"

"Well his parents called him Sigmund legally but his mom calls him Siggy for short," Minho explained. "Me and the other shanks call him Frypan because he uses one all the time to cook with."

"Got it," Thomas said as he started to get up from his seat.

Minho looked over his shoulder and held out a hand to stop him. "Whoa slim it shank! It's your birthday – let me handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Course I am," Minho said as he put the plates back. He dried his hands and retrieved the cake from the second bag, removing the lid off of the top.

"What kind is it?" Thomas asked as he craned his neck.

"Lemon with vanilla icing," Minho said as he carried the cake over to the table. He pulled out a box of candles from the bag and began sticking them in the cake. He retrieved a box of matches from the bag and began lighting the candles. Once he finished, he blew out the match and shook the stick to diffuse the smoke.

"Happy Birthday Thomas," Minho said as he sat down across from him. "You got a wish in mind?"

Thomas leaned closer and smiled at Minho, hoping that he wasn't blushing too much. "It…already came true," Thomas said as he looked Minho in the eye.

A twinkle appeared in Minho's eyes and he allowed his trademark smirk to cross his lips. He waited until Thomas closed his eyes and blew out the candles before leaning over the cake and planting a kiss on his lips. Thomas's eyes flew open in shock when he felt the other pair of lips on his. Eventually his eyes closed and he cupped Minho's face in his hands as they kissed.

Minho slowly broke off the kiss for air and he smiled. "So, how was your birthday shank?"

"Amazing," Thomas sighed as he stared into Minho's eyes.

Minho grinned and raised his brows suggestively. "Well it's not over yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**: There were a lot of requests on here and for a Part 3 to resolve things. Very NSFW – Read at your own risk!

* * *

"True," Thomas said with small smile on his face. "Only question is, should we have cake now or save it for later?"

"Your call shuckface," Minho said as he started pulling candles out of the cake and putting them on a plate to cool. "As long as we eat it today or tomorrow, Fry said we should be good."

Thomas leaned back in his seat and looked over at the TV longingly. He was probably going to turn Minho off with this suggestion but he said, "Hey, actually, could we watch Star Wars now? It's one of my favorite film series and I never get a chance to watch it without having to stop it so my sister can watch some show or because someone wanted to see something they taped last week." He didn't dare look at Minho, afraid that he just screwed things up with the shank he had the biggest crush on.

Minho chuckled and nodded over at the sofa. "Whatever you want Thomas," he said. "…Is it cheesy if I wanna cuddle with you during the movie?"

Thomas relaxed his shoulders and began walking over to the TV to queue the DVD up. "Cuddling sounds great actually."

* * *

"I completely forgot that happened," Minho winced when Han cut open his Tauntaun to keep unconscious Luke warm.

"Yeah…sort of forgot about that too," Thomas admitted as he put his head on Minho's lap.

Minho smiled as he stroked Thomas's head. "Man you have nice hair," Minho sighed as he ran his fingers through it. "It's…soft, ya know?"

"Thanks," Thomas said as he shifted his head to see the screen better. He nudged a lump near Minho's thigh and felt his face warm when it tensed up and he heard Minho moan softly. He lifted his head from Minho's lap and saw that the older boy's eyes were closed and his head was tilted back, lips parted slightly.

His eyes drifted from Minho's face to the lump in his pants, which was bulging against the zipper of his jeans. His heart beat a little faster and he found himself leaning over the bulge and he tugged the zipper down.

Minho's eyes flew open at the sound and Thomas flicked his tongue out, licking the bulge through Minho's undies.

"SHUCK!"Minho gasped as he laced his fingers into Thomas's hair, holding onto tufts for support. His breaths came out ragged and heavy as Thomas licked him, the strokes becoming longer and rough. "Tom–Thomas! Ugghh pleease gneah!"

Thomas sat up and slipped his tongue back into his mouth, a satisfied smirk on his face. Minho growled as his eyes opened and he placed his hands on Thomas's shoulders. "Bed. Now."

"Yes Sir," Thomas said with a smirk as he got up and tried to get up the stairs as quickly as possible. Minho smirked when he saw that Thomas was struggling to get up the stairs with a painful boner getting in the way of his ascent. In a flash, Minho was behind him, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other undoing Thomas's pants to free them from the confines of his jeans.

"I got you shank," he whispered in Thomas's ear as his hand slipped into his boxers and gripped him tight.

Thomas let out a muffled cry as he tried to catch his breath and keep a good grip on the railing of the staircase as Minho tugged him hard. He felt sweat break out across his forehead as he closed his eyes and bucked his hips to meet Minho's tugs on his length.

"Min–Min–Minnnhho!" Thomas croaked as he hit his climax. Minho dragged his thumb across Thomas's tip and brought it to his lips to taste his cum.

"You taste amazing shank," Minho said as he licked his lips. "Can you handle another round?"

"Yeah…but not here," Thomas groaned as he tried to steady himself. He straightened up and felt Minho guiding him up the stairs.

"You have no idea how badly I wanna get my mouth on you," Minho said as they neared the top of the staircase. "Man, you're bigger than I thought shank."

"Min, please save…the sexy talk…hard to move now," Thomas groaned as felt his cock twitch at Minho's words.

Minho smirked as he guided Thomas away from the staircase. "Which one's yours?"

Thomas pointed to the third door on the far left of the hall and Minho grinned as he scooped Thomas up in his arms.

"Whoa Min I, I can walk," Thomas protested as the older boy cradled him into his arms.

"You sure you can?" Minho asked with a mischievous look.

Before Thomas could answer, Minho leaned down and sucked Thomas through his boxers hard.

"Oh shuck, oh shuck, oh shuck!" Thomas panted as he arched his back against Minho's arms.

Minho continued to suck Thomas through his boxers until they reached his door. He had slowed the pace down, instead taking soft kitten licks across Thomas's length while he walked to the door. Thomas whimpered, missing Minho's lips wrapped around his length. He pushed the door open and Minho carried him to the bed, laying him down on his back. Minho closed the door behind them and cast his shirt to the side.

Thomas sat up and grabbed Minho's face in his hands, kissing him passionately. Minho leaned closer to Thomas and ended up tripping over a pair of shoes at the foot of Thomas's bed, making him fall on top of the shank.

"Sorry," Thomas panted as he stared over at the foot of the bed. "Chuck sometimes messes my stuff up so I'll trip and make a fool of myself."

Minho lifted his head from Thomas's chest and chuckled. "That little punk is your brother?"

"Sadly, yes," Thomas sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Hey so, where were we?"

Minho grinned as he sat up and cast his belt, pants, and undies off, while Thomas stripped off his clothes and threw them in a pile on the floor. Minho hovered over Thomas's erect member and whistled. "Shuck Thomas," he breathed. He blushed when he felt his own member twitch at the sight of Thomas's impressive length and Thomas smirked.

"Like what you see?" Thomas asked as he propped himself up on an elbow.

Minho nodded wordlessly as he lowered himself to Thomas's length and he swirled his tongue around the tip. _Shuck, was this shucking paradise?_ he thought as he continued to run his tongue all over Thomas's length.

Thomas closed his eyes and gripped his quilt as he bucked his hips to meet Minho's mouth. Minho wrapped his lips around Thomas's length and sucked hard, taking as much of the shank's dick as he could without choking.

Thomas let out a strangled yell as he felt his climax nearing. He sucked in a breath of air before he arched his back as his climax rippled through his body, this one more powerful than the one on the stairs. Minho started to ease off when he felt Thomas getting close and he closed his eyes as he swallowed the hot cum that was spilling from Thomas's dick.

Thomas loosened his grip on the quilt and he gently tapped Minho's shoulder to get him to ease off. "I need…hey Min," he panted. "Please, easy."

Minho sighed as he moved his lips off Thomas and licked the escaping drops from his lips.

Thomas sighed as he lay on his back, trying to catch his breath. Minho curled up beside him and wrapped his arms around him. "My shank," he said as he nuzzled his face in the crook of Thomas's neck. He planted a few kisses there and Thomas sighed as he leaned into them.

"So, how was your birthday?" Minho asked.

Thomas smiled as he turned on his side to face Minho. "Perfect, for having a shucked up start to the day."

"Sweet sixteen," Minho sighed as he pulled Thomas closer. "Just kissed and blown."

"By a hot guy," Thomas chuckled.

Minho grinned as he pressed his lips to Thomas's shoulder. "Well, your hot guy actually."


End file.
